Something that is Precious
by Agony of Talice
Summary: Tenang dan damai, suasana nyaman itulah yang selalu kau rasakan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirimu. Sampai akhirnya kau bertemu Kageyama Tobio dan mencari sesuatu yang hilang tersebut.


Kageyama x Reader

WARNING : HAIKYUU CHARACTERS BELONG TO FURUDATE HARUICHI (;san)

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

" KRIIING !! KRIIING !! KRIIING !! "

Bel berbunyi, pertanda Istirahat telah tiba. Kau menggeledah tas mu mencari buku cerita kesayanganmu. "Ah! Ini dia!" seru mu sambil sedikit mengangkat buku cerita yangkau cari.

Kau berdiri dari kursi mu sambil membawasatu kotak makan dan buku cerita itu. Berjalan perlahan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, berteduh sendirian di bawah pohon besar yang rindang sambil menikmati hembusan-hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Tenang dan damai. Suasana seperti inilah yang pas untuk membaca buku cerita dengan memakan sedikit sandwich untuk makan siang. Suasana seperti ini yang selalu kau rasakansendirian.

.

.

Hari demi hari, kau menjalani kehidupan mu seperti biasa-- namun, hari demi hari .. Kau juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirimu.

.

'Apa itu?'

Kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu. Melamun dan berfikir akan hal itu. Bahkan suasana 'Tenang' yang selalu kau rasakan saat berada di bawah pohon-- perlahan mulai mengacau.

.

.

"BANG !!!"

Kau tersadar dari lamunan mu saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam balik pohon yang kau senderi. Kau pun berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi lain pohon. Dan yang kau temui, sebuah bola voli yang masih memantul-mantul akibat hantaman tadi dan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam dengan tatapan mata-nya yang tajam. 'Terlihat familiar' ucap mu dalam hati.

"Gomen ( L / N )-san.. Aku tak sengaja"

Katanya sambil menghampiri mu

"Ah Iya.. Tidak apa-apa kok.. "

Kau tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala. Lalu berfikir- 'Tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui nama ku?' kau pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ano.. B- bagaimana kaubisa mengetahui nama ku?"

Sembari mengambil bola voli-nya, ia menatap heran kepadamu.

"Apakah kau lupa ( L / N )-san? Aku Kageyama Tobio. Kita satu kelas" ucapnya

"O- oh.. Begitu ya, hahaha maaf-- aku ini pelupa hahaha"

Kau pun memaksa tertawa, ini sungguh memalukan. Kau melupakan teman se-kelas sendiri. Bahkan kau saja hampir tak kenal

" ( L / N )-san aku sering melihat mu di sini, memang sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kageyama

Kau pun menjawab, "Ah ~ bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya makan siang dan sedikit membaca buku cerita"

"Kenapa kau tak bermain dengan teman-teman mu?

atau mungkin sebenarnya ...

kau tak memiliki teman?" ucap-nya

'Jleb' kau sontak terdiam. Bagaimana tidak? Kau baru saja bicara dengan seseorang di sekolah dan dia langsung blak-blak an terhadap mu. Kau bukan tipe orang yang berlebihan atau mudah kesal marah. Jadi kau hanya sedikit menunduk dan memalingkan pandangan.

"Teman ya? mungkin aku tidak punya..

Bahkan aku pernah berfikir-- Apakah aku memerlukan teman?" ucap mu dengan jujur.

"Karena.. Aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan keadaan tenang seperti ini. Jadi.. Apakah aku memang perlu teman?"

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur-- Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kehilangan .. kehilangan sesuatu yang penting di kehidupan ku. Dan aku tak tau apa itu-" lanjut mu sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah.

.

Tanpa kau sadari, Kageyama sedang tersenyum licik kepada mu, lalu dia berkata "Sesuatu yang hilang ya? Hey ( L / N )-san, mau coba cari bersama?"

Kau pun spontan memandang Kageyama, "Mencarinya.. bersama?" kau rada bingung. 'Mencarinya bersama' Itu artinya-- Kau tak mencari sesuatu itu sendiri, namun bersama seorang TEMAN.

"Ya, kau mau?" tanya-nya lagi

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan. Kageyama pun langsung menggenggam tangan mu dan menarik mu-- Kau hampir kehilangan keseimbangan namum hanya mengikuti-nya. Ternyata, ia membawa mu ke dalam Gym. Terlihat di sana bola-bola voli terpantul-pantul akibat spike, block dan serve dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam Gym tersebut.

.

Seketika terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut oren acak-acak an dan tampak lebih pendek dari Kageyama menghampiri kami.

"Oi! Bakageyama! Lama sekali kau mengambil bola-nya! Dan .. siapa dia?" ucap laki-laki pendek itu sambil menunjuk ke arah mu.

"Ah- dia ( L / N )-san, dia ingin menjadi Manager di sini" jawab Kageyama dengan WATADOS

"HAAAA ?!!" Kau terkejut dengan jawaban Kageyama, karena kau tak pernah bilang hal seperti itu.

Yang lain-nya juga nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Kageyama. Suasana Gym mendadak hening ..

.

.

.

'Nampaknya ini buruk-' pikir mu

.

.

.

"UWOOOORGHH-- !!!" "MANAGER BARU! MANAGER BARU! ASEEEK!!" "RYUUU!!! ADA MANAGER LAGI!!" "SOI! SOI! SOI! SOI! SOI!!" "TANAKA NISHINOYA ! HURUSAIII !!!"

Mendadak seisi Gym ricuh penuh senyuman dan tawaan. Semua-nya tampak bahagia. Kau tak tau kenapa. Apakah ini karena keberadaan mu?

"Bagaimana? Mereka menerima mu dengan bahagia. Apakah kau akan menolak-nya?" Kageyama angkat bicara.

Kau pun menghela nafas dan menjawab, "tak ada pilihan lain .. Dasar--" Kau pun tersenyum tipis, begitu juga dengam Kageyama.

.

.

" ( L / N )-san, selamat datang! Kami senang kau bergabung dengan kami-- Kore kara mou Yoroshiku! "

Ujar sang Kapten Team itu, ya .. siapa lagi kalau bukan Daichi-san.

Kau membalas sambutan itu dengan senyuman bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan, dua bulan kau sudah menjadi Manager di Team ini. Bahkan, kau sudah pernah melihat mereka Bertanding di Turnamen.

Candaan mereka, semangat mereka, senyuman mereka, suka duka mereka, tangisan mereka seperti sudah menggantikan suasana 'Tenang dan damai' mu itu.

Dan perlahan, Kau mulai melupakan soal sesuatu yang hilang itu. Justru, hal yang muncul sekarang adalah-- Perasaan aneh saat kau memandang seorang Kageyama Tobio.

Ya .. Kageyama Tobio-- teman sekelas mu, orang yang pertama kali bicara dengan mu, dan orang yang dengan ceroboh memasuki mu ke dalam Team ini. Sekarang kalian menjadi semakin dekat, dan bila kau ada masalah- Ia ingin kau cerita masalah itu pada-nya.

Dan sekarang, kau berniat untuk menceritakan soal perasaan aneh itu pada-nya. TAPI ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN !! Karena perasaan aneh ini muncul karena dirinya. Kau ingin cerita ke yang lain tapi tak berani. Jadi kau berniat mencari tahu sendiri apa perasaan aneh itu sambil tentu saja memendam-nya.

Sungguh membuat mu gelisah, membuat mu selalu terbayang diri-nya, dan sungguh membuat mu salah tingkah di depan-nya. Memang apa sebenar-nya perasaan ini?! Kau sudah muak.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, Musim Panas telah tiba. Ya .. seperti biasa, akan ada Festival Musim Panas malam ini. Daichi-san mengajak satu Team untuk pergi ke sana bersama, tentu saja kami setuju. Jadi, latihan siang ini di liburkan terlebih dahulu. Takut jika latuhan tetap di adakan, semua akan kelelahan saat malam Festival nanti.

Kamu pergi ke Perpustakaan, mencari-cari buku yang menarik. Dan mata mu tertuju pada satu buku-- Buku itu memiliki cover berwarna putih merah jambu, dengan gambar Pohon Sakura berjudul 'Ai' atau 'Cinta'. Kau merasa tertarik dengan buku itu, jadi kau mengambil-nya dan membaca-nya di meja ujung Perpus.

Kau memaknai setiap kata yang berada di buku tersebut. Kau merasa familiar dengan semua yang di ceritakan di buku tersebut. Dan .. BINGO !! Kau akhirnya mengerti, dan mendapat jawaban atas perasaan aneh mu kepada Kageyama.

.

'Suki? Aku.. menyukai Kageyama?' fikir mu tak percaya, muka mu sedikit memerah.

.

'Agh- Baka.. aku tak pernah berfikir aku akan menyukai-nya. Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan saat bertemu dengan-nya?!' fikiran mu berantakan, kau menutupi muka mu yang memerah dengan buku yang kau baca.

.

'Apakah tak ada pilihan lain selain ... Confess?'

.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu, sang bulan sudah mengganti posisi sang mentari. Malam sudah tiba, Malam Festival.

.

Kau mengenakan yukata bermodel seperti cover buku yang kau baca tadi. Dengan sebuah jepit rambut sakura di bagian kanan poni mu. Kau tampak imut sekali. Akhirnya, kau siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

"( L / N )-san! Kocchi ! Kocchi !" panggil Hinata dari depan Kuil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan-nya kepada mu. Di sana sudah ada yang lain, ternyata kamu datang terakhir.

"Maaf terlambat-" ujar mu sambil mendatangi yang lain.

"Ah- tak apa tak apa, lagipula ( L / N )-san kau tampak imut dengan yukata itu" ucap Sugawara-san memuji mu. Kau tersenyum.

"Ya.. Malam ini kau tampak lucu" Kageyama pun ikut memuji mu. Seketika muka mu memerah- dan spontan memalingkan pandangan dari nya.

"Kageyama-kuuun ~ jarang-jarang kau memuji seseorang ~ " kata Hinata dengan wajah mengejek

"Apa jangan-jangan- sang Raja ini sedang jatuh hati ya ~ " Tsukishima pun ber-sekongkol dengan Hinata.

"URUSAI BOGE !! TSUKISHIMA KAU TAK USAH IKUTAN KUSO !!" reaksi kesal dari Kageyama itu sudah natural, namun kali ini pipi nya terlihat memerah.

Kau pun ikut merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Hinata Tsukishima. Dengan reflek, kau berlari meninggalkan yang lain dan pergi melalui tangga menuju bukit.

"O- Oi! ( L / N )-san! Matte!!"

Kageyama pun mengikuti mu berlari dari belakang. Berusaha mengejar mu. Namun sayang, sebelum akhirnya Kageyama berhasil menangkap mu. Kau sudah kehabisan stamina duluan.

"Haaah ~ Haah ~ Aku lelah-- haaah .. " Kau ngos-ngos an dan akhirnya duduk di bangku bukit itu. Kageyama pun ikut duduk di sebelah mu.

"( L / N )-san padahal itu route yang pendek lho-" ucap Kageyama datar, ia tak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali.

"Itu karena aku hanya Manager, bukan pemain seperti mu" kau menatap kesal Kageyama.

"Maa- yang lebih penting, kenapa kau lari ( L / N )-san? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya

Kau terdiam. Bingung kebohongan seperti apa yang harus kau buat. Atau mungkin kau memang harus mengatakannya?

'Tidak! tidak! tidak!'

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mu, muka mu sudah pucat tak karuan.

"( L / N )-san.. tolong- katakan yang sebenarnya"

Kau melihat ke arah Kageyama, kau melihat tatapan nya dan mendengar nada suara yang dia katakan.

'Ah- dia serius. Apa itu berarti .. Aku juga harus serius mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kageyama?'

Kau menghela nafas-

.

Mempersiapkan keberanian

.

Menatap mata-nya

.

dan akhirnya kau mengatakan-nya dengan lantang--

"SUKI !!"

"KAGEYAMA NO KOTO GA SUKI DAKARA!"

Di saat itu juga, kembang api warna-warni di tembakan ke udara. Pandangan mu masih ke Kageyama- melihat muka-nya yang terkejut atas pernyataan mu tadi.

Perlahan, ia memberikan senyuman kepada mu.

"Aku juga .."

.

"Aku juga menyukai ( L / N )-san .."

Kageyama memberikan senyuman paling lebar dan terbaik hanya kepada mu. Mata mu berkaca-kaca dan ikut memberikan senyuman terbaik kepada-nya.

"Akhirnya .. Kau menemukan sesuatu yang hilang itu ya ( L / N )-san" lanjut Kageya

"Ha? Hal yang hilang itu .. sudah ku temukan?" tanya mu kebingungan.

"Ya. Kau kehilangan 'cinta' dari teman. Buktinya, semenjak kau masuk ke Team Voli ini- kau tampak lebih sering tersenyum dan kau pasti sudah melupakan tentang hal yang hilang itu kan ?" tebak Kageyama.

kau terkejut, tebakan-nya sangat benar. Ya .. kau kehilangan 'cinta' atau kasih sayang dari teman.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" kau masih kurang percaya-

Ia tersenyum dan menjawab, " aku dulu juga seperti ( L / N )-san .. dulu aku egois, dan tak punya teman. bahkan tak berfikir untuk memerlukan teman. aku hanya fokus kepada voli saja- aku pun dulu juga merasakan kehilangan sesuatu saat itu. Hingga akhirnya, aku masuk Karasuno. dengan natural, semua tampak berkawan dengan ku. perlahan, aku mulai sadar akan jawaban bagian yang hilang itu .. Yap! seoeang teman"

Kau pun mengerti dan merasa bersyukur, kau bertemu Kageyama saat itu. Kau bersyukur kau bisa berada di Karasuno saat ini.

Karena akhirnya kau mengerti

.

.

.

penting nya 'cinta' seorang teman


End file.
